


these are the nights that never die

by mukeandziamgotmelike



Series: swan princes(ses) [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beaches, Cold Weather, Feelings, Implied Relationships, Jacket sharing, M/M, Nighttime, Shiratorizawa, Short & Sweet, Sneaking Out, Team Bonding, mention of semi and suga chattin it up we LOVE that, post-shiratori-karasuno game, setters get cold easily and that's not tea that's facts, tendou is a good senpai!!, third years getting emo :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeandziamgotmelike/pseuds/mukeandziamgotmelike
Summary: It's cold, it's dark, and hell, if they get caught there are going to be so many consequences.That's the best part about it, though.





	these are the nights that never die

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this 2 YEARS AGO for shiratorizawa week 2k17 and i never um posted it for some reason??
> 
> i recently checked back on it and i rewrote a few parts then decided fuck it let's post this it's cute and sad!!
> 
> i love my shiratori swan princes so i hope you enjoy this fic!! love yalll <3

“Satori, this is an absolutely  _ terrible  _ idea,” Hayato says through his laughs as he rolls under the chain closing off the beach. Satori laughs also, simply stepping over the chain. He pulls on Wakatoshi’s hand, and the ace follows. “It’s  _ freezing  _ out here,” Eita says, Reon’s jacket already wrapped around his shoulders, but his teeth are still chattering. “We better not get caught, Satori,” Reon says, giving Satori a look as he climbs over the chain after Eita. 

“I don’t know why I agreed to this, I could kicked out of school, and my parents will be so disappointed in me,” Kenjirou whispers to Taichi, who shrugs. “Maybe live a little. If you’re game enough. C’mon, Goshiki.” Their first year eagerly tries to jump over the chain, but trips and falls on the sand. He gets right back up, though, quickly catching up to their upperclassmen.

“After you,” Taichi offers, gesturing to the chained off entrance and holding out his other hand to help their precious setter. Kenjirou rolls his eyes, taking Taichi’s hand and letting him help him over the chain. Once he’s on the other side, Taichi steps over the chain and they walk to the beach where everyone else is.

“What’re we even gonna do here?” Kenjirou asks, crossing his arms. “Obviously we’re offering Goshiki as a sacrifice to the gods by ripping out his heart and placing it on a stone table,” Taichi replies without hesitation. “What the fuck?” Kenjirou whispers, softly but with a lot of feeling. 

They catch up with the third years and Tsutomu and Kenjirou walks over to Eita, who opens his arms with his hands still in his pockets - which makes him look like a bird about to commence in flight - and pulls the second year into a hug, both of them shivering. 

“Satori, you’re going to get hyperthermia or some shit!” Hayato calls as Satori starts taking his jacket off. “ _ Hypothermia,  _ Hayato,” Reon corrects gently. Satori shushes them, tossing his jacket at Wakatoshi, who catches it. “Shut up, we’re gonna get caught!” “Wh-What are we even doing here?” Eita asks, his teeth chattering. 

Satori lights up at the question. “Ah, I’m so glad that you asked, Semisemi~!” 

“This could easily get us kicked out of school,” Hayato comments, lying down on the sand with his hands folded over his chest. He doesn’t look like he has an intention of leaving anytime soon, which really contradicts his statement. “Isn’t that the best part of it, though?” Satori asks rhetorically, sitting down next to Hayato with his knees pulled up to his chest. “You guys, us third years are graduating soon, and-”

“ _ We  _ third years.”

“Shut up, Kenjirou-kun. I just… I wanted us all to hang out, outside of volleyball and school, or whatever.” Satori smiles a little to himself, resting his head on top of his knees. “I’m gonna miss you guys.” Wakatoshi sits down beside him, looking out at the water. Reon and Taichi follow, Tsutomu bouncing after them and leaning his head on Taichi’s shoulder. Eita pulls Kenjirou to sit in his lap, and the younger setter reluctantly complies. 

“So you thought that taking us to a freezing cold beach in the middle of the night, running the risk of getting caught and suspended, maybe even  _ not  _ graduating at all, would be a lovely way to show us that you love us?” Eita asks. Satori nods a little, hugging his legs to his chest.

“Well in that case, I’m gonna miss you guys, too,” the setter says. He hooks his chin over Kenjirou’s shoulder, who leans back into the touch. “Me, too,” Reon agrees, “I wish we had been able to go to Nationals this time around, I wanted to spend more time with you guys.” “Reon, there is no way that you’re breaking contact with me. I’m gonna fuckin’ stalk your college if you don’t call me at least once a week,” Hayato says, lightly kicking Reon’s leg with his foot. “Oh, obviously, Hayato.”

“I wanted to go to Nationals with you all, too,” Wakatoshi says. Everyone else is immediately silent, their eyes on their resident wonder ace. “At least one more time, with this team. I wanted to win,” he adds. “They say it’s good to lose once in awhile,” Satori whispers, lacing his fingers through Wakatoshi’s. “But that doesn’t make it any less disappointing,” Eita says, “at least I was able to talk to that other reserve setter on Karasuno.” 

“Fraternizing with the enemy? Eita, I’m surprised at you! You already have a setter,” Hayato gasps, like it’s some big scandal. “I said talking, not fucking. Geez, Hayato, it’s like you  _ want  _ to get me into trouble,” Eita snaps back without hesitation. “Nah, Eita, just messin’ with ya,” Hayato says with a smile. 

“I never cared if we won or not,” Satori whispers, “I just wanted to have fun with you guys, really. Make it memorable.” Wakatoshi nods in agreement. “I did have a good time with you all these past few years.”

“Fuck, I don’t wanna leave,” Hayato says, his voice cracking. He puts his head in his hands when the others’ eyes turn to him in surprise. “Is there a way to stay in here for another year?” “You don’t want to do that, Hayato,” Reon says, his arm around Hayato’s shoulders comfortingly. “‘Course, but I don’t have to admit it,” the libero replies, his voice muffled by his hands.

“Shirabu,” Wakatoshi says. The setter perks up, looking up at his - retired - captain. “You promise you’ll look after the team, right?”

“Yes, Ushijima-san.”

“And Kawanishi, you will -”

“Ushijima-san, I’ll do my absolute best to be like Tendou-san in every way possible,” Taichi interrupts with a small smile on his face. “Aw, Taichi-kun, you know you can’t recreate perfection~” Satori says. “Thanks for the motivation,  _ senpai.”  _ “You know you’re my favorite.”

“Goshiki,” Wakatoshi says, interrupting the middle blocker scuffle before it gets too intense (because it had before; Satori and Taichi were both in tears). “Be the best ace that you can be, alright?” That’s all it takes before Tsutomu feels his tears run down his cheeks. He nods fervently to Wakatoshi.

What was he  _ supposed to do  _ without the third years? Without their constant support, while still keeping him grounded? Shit, Eita had held his hand when they crossed the streets in Tokyo earlier that year, for gods’ sake. Of course, he had Kenjirou and Taichi, but… 

Taichi’s hand rests on top of his, and Tsutomu turns to him, hiding his face in the middle blocker’s chest as he cries. 

“Tsutomu-kun, you’re gonna make me start crying next,” Satori says, “or worse. You could make Taichi-kun start to feel actual human emotions.” “Stop being mean to Taichi,” Eita chastises. “I may be your favorite kouhai, Tendou-san, but Semi-san is my favorite senpai,” Taichi says, getting an offended gasp from Hayato and a pout from Reon. “Well, joke’s on you, Taichi-kun, since my favorite kouhai is actually Tsutomu,” Satori retaliates, sticking his tongue out at Taichi, who does it back (somehow apathetically).

“I mean, I like Kenjirou,” Reon says. “Oh, yeah, he’s okay,” Eita agrees. Kenjirou rolls his eyes.

“I am going to go back to my room,” Wakatoshi says. Reon nods. “Yeah, we should be getting back,” he says, lightly hitting Hayato as he stands up. Satori holds his arms out to Wakatoshi, who takes one of his hands and pulls him up off the ground. Eita nudges Kenjirou. “You guys comin’?” Kenjirou makes eye contact with Taichi, who shrugs.

“We’ll meet up with you guys,” Kenjirou replies. Eita nods, standing up. “Don’t stay out here too late, okay? You’ll all get too cold. And don’t try to drown Tsutomu or anything like that,” he says, “and don’t give me that look, Taichi. I know you both too well.” He removes his own jacket, putting it around Kenjirou as if to accentuate his point.

Once the third years leave, Kenjirou scoots over next to Taichi. He picks up a handful of sand and sprinkles some on Taichi’s head. “ _ Sandy blonde hair,”  _ he whispers, making Taichi laugh a little as he shakes his head to get the sand out of his hair. “Dick.” 

“We’re gonna win next year, right?” Tsutomu asks, looking up at his upperclassmen. Kenjirou and Taichi exchange eye contact, before Kenjirou nods firmly.

“Yeah, Goshiki. We’re  _ definitely  _ gonna win next year.”


End file.
